


Clarity

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/"><b>tolkien_weekly</b></a> <i>Everything is Illuminated</i> drabble challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [**tolkien_weekly**](http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/) _Everything is Illuminated_ drabble challenge.

Éowyn slowly distanced herself from the encampment, trailing along the outer edge until she could see Harrowdale stretching out beneath her. The stars above seemed unnaturally dim while below cookfires lit up the valley like swarms of fireflies dancing through the tent line.

Seemingly impossible ideas warred in her mind, wrestled with all she'd been raised to want or hope for, until a quiet darkness descended and her path suddenly grew bright before her feet.

Decision made, she retraced her steps. By morning all vestiges of this life would be concealed, only her warrior heart burning beneath a new mantle.


End file.
